Why Ya Wanna
by kdr2730
Summary: AU! What should Lucy do? Wyatt just walked through the door of the bar she is grading papers in. He was supposed to be in Texas and back with Jessica.


Inspiration Jana Kramers "Why Ya Wanna"... Just wanted some fluff.

I have no rights to "Why Ya Wanna" or Timeless

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the table. It was full of mid term papers. As much as she loved her job, grading papers was not her favorite thing to do. She had needed out of her office and her house. It was October; not a good month, she thought.

Three years ago, she had met a man who had stolen her heart with one word; ma'am. God, she had hated the word when he said it the first time, but then, then it had become their thing. Yes, he called every woman ma'am, but that was good ole boy southern charm and raising; as well as the Army.

Getting her master's in history and Anthropology had been easy; they were her passion. Getting over Wyatt Logan; that, well that was a completely different hardship. They had had 2 wonderful years together. And then, Wyatt's ex-wife, Jessica, had come back into his life.

"I should have told him to choose me," Lucy said out loud putting her pen down.

Taking a sip of her drink she turned when the door to the bar opened. She had never been able to squash her curiosity about who was coming and going.

Feeling her eyes bug out, Lucy quickly looked down before those blue eyes could find hers.

_Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walkin' in here  
And sit down_

_I'm hidin' and hopin'  
My face ain't too red  
Since we've been over, I've been tryin' like crazy  
To get you out of my head_

"Wyatt Logan," she whispered looking at the dark headed man, "what are you doing back in Palo Alto?"

Wyatt walked into the bar. He was meeting Rufus Carlin; a buddy from a special project they had worked together on 2 years ago. The bar was cool, and it was great. He had forgotten how the heat in California was different than Texas.

Finding a table, he sat down and was ready to pull out his phone when movement from a different table caught his eye. Watching the woman; who was doing her best to actively avoid making eye contact with him, Wyatt felt something in his chest.

Then the woman tucked her hair behind her ear, "Lucy Preston," he whispered looking at her, "you haven't changed one bit."

Lucy looked like she had 3 years ago; she still had the same chocolate brown hair with unruly curls running through it and the same hazel eyes that had kept him mesmerized for months. He smiled when he saw the papers covering the table; she was still a professor. It had been her dream to become a professor at Stanford; just like her Mom.

Rufus walked into the bar and smiled. His buddy was there and waiting, walking over, "am I late?" he asked as Wyatt stood up.

"Naw, you're cool," Wyatt responded brohugging the guy, "I'm still on Delta Force time."

"Oh, that's right," Rufus laughed, "if you're not 20 minutes early…"

"You're late," Wyatt finished, laughing.

"How have ya been?"

"Good, getting better actually."

"Oh yeah?"

Wyatt smiled, "I'm moving back to California, going to be stationed at Camp Pendleton."

"Wyatt, that's awesome," Rufus remarked noticing that Wyatt was distracted by something.

Turning around he noticed the woman Wyatt was staring at, "who's that?"

"Lucy Preston," Wyatt explained taking a sip of his drink.

"Lucy Preston?" Rufus questioned, "like Lucy Preston the historian?"

"Yeah that's her."

"How do you know Lucy Preston?" Rufus questioned curiously, "my wife Jiya has been dying to meet her."

Wyatt laughed, he remembered Jiya, "is she still a spitfire?" he asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "but you didn't answer my question; how do you know Lucy Preston?"

Looking at his friend over his glass, "we dated."

Rufus slapped the table as he choked on his drink, "you what?" he coughed out.

"Way to not make it obvious."

"Sorry," Rufus apologized, "but you kinda caught me off guard there."

"Yeah it usually catches people."

"I thought you were married."

"I was," Wyatt started, "but I met Lucy after Jessica and I divorced; I had just been stationed at Camp Pendleton and Baumgardner and I were on Stanford's campus talking to students about the Army and Delta Force; and there she was walking."

"She was just walking?" Rufus questioned.

Wyatt laughed, "no she was reading a book while walking, something I came to figure out she always did," he supplied, "she didn't see the bike rider coming right at her; so, I grabbed her by the waist."

"And she fell for you?" Rufus added smiling.

Lucy was doing her best to avoid looking at the table that Wyatt was sitting at; but it was difficult. He was in one of his ever-present plaid shirts, "does he own anything else?" she asked quietly sneaking another glance his way.

She couldn't deny that he looked good in them; he did. She had always thought so. If she was honest there was still a dark blue one hidden in the back of her closet that belonged to the solider; one memento she hadn't been able to pack away.

His laugh had filled the air and she had lost her concentration; just like back then she smiled. She had fallen in love with that laugh.

_So, why ya wanna show up in a__  
__Old t-shirt that I love__  
__Why ya gotta tell me that I'm__  
__Lookin' good, don't know what__  
__You were thinkin' you were doin'__  
__Movin' in for a hug__  
__Like you don't know I'm comin' unglued__  
__Why ya gotta, why ya wanna__  
__Make me keep wantin' you_

Wyatt had to stifle a snort as he looked at Rufus, "you need some new material."

"Well that seemed like the appropriate thing to say," Rufus argued, "so she didn't fall for you?"

"Not that day," Wyatt explained smiling, "actually she told me off and shoved me away and told me to 'save some other damsel because she could save herself on her own'".

"Wow."

Nodding, "so I guess more accurately; I fell for her that day."

* * *

_It was a gorgeous day, like always in southern California. Lucy had just finished her last class of the day. Walking across the campus reading a book. She always had a book, today it was one on Abraham Lincoln, his assassination more precisely. History was her major, but also her passion, just like her mother. _

_"Cause I'm just like my mother," she mused opening the book, "she's going to be furious when she finds out that I'm dropping out to join Noah's band." _

_Becoming engrossed in the pages of her book, Lucy didn't see or hear the bike rider coming towards her. _

_Suddenly Lucy was being lifted off the ground and then landing on something not entirely soft, "what in the world?" she asked shifting feeling a hand on her waist she looked over her shoulder and met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. _

_She was sitting on a soldier, "Oh God! I'm so sorry," she mumbled attempting to get up, but got caught in his legs; falling back down. _

_Wyatt had been standing with David 'Bam Bam' Baumgardner when he had seen her. The woman with beautiful chocolate brown hair. She hadn't seen the bike rider coming right at her. _

_Without thinking Wyatt reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the way of the bike and its angry rider. _

_He had to bite back a laugh when the woman struggled to stand up on her own. Gently shifting her off his lap; because she was affecting him in a strange way, Wyatt offered her his hand. _

_"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked as she took his hand. _

_Lucy took the soldiers hand, "I am. And don't call me ma'am. We're basically the same age." _

_"Sorry ma'am." _

_"Seriously?" she asked glaring at him. _

_"It's the way I was raised." _

_"And where was that?" she asked surprisingly curious. _

_"Texas." _

_"Oh," Lucy responded feeling herself blush again, "well thank you for helping me up; but if you had not pulled me down it wouldn't have been needed." _

_Wyatt laughed, "You'd rather get hit by a bike rider?" he asked staring at her; the woman was insane. _

_"They wouldn't have hit me," she assured him. _

_"They were coming right for you." _

_Lucy glared at him, "I am not some_ _damsel that needed to be saved. So, find some other woman who will fall for that." She retorted picking up her backpack. _

_"Sorry I tried to help you out," Wyatt responded handing her, her book, "you're reading about Abraham Lincoln?" _

_"Yes," she answered calming down, "my major is history and anthropology." _

_"Wow ambitious." _

_"I guess." _

_"I'm Wyatt Logan," he said holding out his hand. _

_Shaking his hand, "Lucy Preston, it's nice to actually meet you." _

_Wyatt smirked, "You as well." _

_Lucy shifted from one foot to the other, she was not the most outgoing person, "would you like to get some coffee?" she asked. _

_"I would love to, but I have to finish this first." Wyatt apologized, "but I could meet you later." _

_Lucy smiled, "Okay," she said tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook and writing down her cell number, "here's my number." _

_Wyatt took the sheet of paper, "okay, I'll call you when we get done." _

_Lucy nodded and turned to walk away. Stealing a glance over her shoulder she caught Wyatt's eyes again. _

* * *

She gave up; it was no use; the man was to close; even though he was halfway across the bar. He was till to close for her to be able to function. Picking up the papers, Lucy looked up and finally met those piercing blue eyes.

Wyatt smirked; Lucy's curiosity had gotten to her again.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Rufus suggested watching his smitten friend.

"Lucy and I haven't talked in over 3 years ago, not since," he stopped he was tired of dredging up the past.

"Not since you went back to Texas to try and make it work with Jessica?" Rufus finished supplying.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Wyatt agreed watching Lucy once again.

"You miss her?"

"Every day." Wyatt stated making eye contact with Lucy once again.

_I wish ya had on sunglasses  
To cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said somethin' mean  
Made me glad that you said goodbye_

_Why can't you look off somewhere  
You catch me starin' at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old  
Good ex would do_

Lucy didn't know what the two men were talking about; but whatever it was, Wyatt was not happy with direction. His eyes had always given him away. They had 3 years ago when Lucy had told him he had to go back to Texas to try and make it work with Jessica.

"Why did I do that, again?" she questioned looking down, "his damn eyes."

* * *

_They were cuddling on the couch. It had become their Saturday routine. Wyatt would get done with PT and come over. Lucy would have gone out and gotten something simple for lunch and have it ready for when he arrived. _

_Laying her arm across his legs, she reached for her book, "what are you reading today?" Wyatt asked smiling. _

_"A biography about Eliot Ness, the detective who took down Al Capone." Lucy said smiling as Wyatt laughed. _

_"You and your historical figures," he teased kissing her head. _

_"I love history," she defended holding her book close._

_"I know you do," he said lifting her chin, "and I love that about you." _

_Lucy sighed as Wyatt kissed her. She would never get tired of this. _

_After a couple hours Wyatt laid down the couch and pulled Lucy down to lay on top of him. Running his hand up and down her back, Lucy relaxed and let her book fall to the floor. _

_"You win," she whispered kissing Wyatt's neck. _

_"I always do," he whispered back as his phone went off._

_Sitting up Lucy grabbed it and looked at the screen, Jessica, was flashing at her. _

_"Jessica?" she asked quietly. _

_Wyatt shot up and grabbed the phone, "what in the hell does she want?" he asked out loud. _

_Lucy stared at him, "I thought that you two weren't…" _

_"We aren't," he said quickly standing up, "I don't know why she's calling." _

_Disappearing down the hall to the bedroom Wyatt took the call. Lucy sat on the couch and tried to control her emotions. She had never been in this situation before. Wyatt was no longer married; he had told her that the day they had gone for coffee. _

_"What if she wants him back?" she whispered as Wyatt returned to the living room, pale. _

_"Wyatt?" Lucy asked going to him. _

_"Jessica wants me to come back to Texas," he stated shaking his head, "her Dad is in hospice and she doesn't have anyone else. Her Mom died after our senior year of high school." _

_Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close, "if you think you need to go, then you should," she said as calmly as she could. _

_Wyatt pulled back, "I'm not going," he stated adamantly. _

_"Wyatt." _

_"No, Lucy," he said angrily, "this is just a ploy. Her Dad has been in hospice for over a year and I'm just now hearing from her." _

_"Maybe he's gotten worse." _

_Wyatt looked at Lucy like she had several heads, "why are you trying to convince me to go back to Texas? To my ex-wife?" he asked. _

_"I just think if you don't go, you'll regret it," Lucy defended, "that's all." _

_"You want me to go?" he asked visibly torn. _

_"No!" Lucy spouted, "I just know that if I was in her shoes, I would want someone who knows me with me." _

_For two days they argued about whether or no Wyatt should return to Texas to be with Jessica while her Dad was in hospice. Then finally he made a decision. _

_Wyatt leaned against his car; he couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't want to leave California; he especially didn't want to leave Lucy; he loved her. _

_Lucy stood at the door and watched Wyatt; she knew his decision before he met her gaze. He was going back to Texas. _

_Choking back a sob, she walked down the steps and pulled him into a hug, "you're doing the right thing," she said finally losing her hold on her tears. _

_Wyatt held Lucy tighter as she started to cry, "then why does it feel so wrong?" he asked quietly. _

_"Because you've been happy here and now you have to face the unhappiness of going back to Texas," Lucy explained pulling away and wiping her face. _

_Lacing his hands into her hair, Wyatt kissed Lucy; one last time. Tracing her bottom lip, he felt her sigh as she opened her mouth for him. Grabbing Wyatt's waist Lucy kissed him back with just as much passion. _

_Breaking the kiss, Lucy looked up at him, "you should get going, you have a long drive ahead of you," she choked out. _

_Wyatt nodded and thumbed away a runaway tear, "I'm so sorry, Lucy." _

_Laying her cheek in his hand, "I know you are," she taking a step back. _

_Standing in the parking lot Lucy watched Wyatt drive away before the real sobs overtook her body. _

* * *

Rufus looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired woman who had his buddies' heart. She was not what he would have expected Wyatt to like, but then again Wyatt himself was not what Rufus had expected.

When Connor Mason and Agent Denise Christopher had said they were getting help from the military, Rufus did not expect the solider to be like Wyatt at all. He had honestly expected an arrogant, know it all who wanted nothing more than to get the day done with. Wyatt, he had been interested in the project and helped when he could.

"What has your head smoking?" Wyatt asked looking at Rufus.

Rufus laughed, "talk about needing some new material," he grinned, "I'm just trying to see what could have attracted you to Lucy Preston."

Wyatt laughed, "You and Baumgardner."

"He doesn't get it either?"

"He didn't."

"He does now?"

"Better than 3 years ago."

"So, what is it?" Rufus asked curiously.

Sighing, "She's a know it all, bossy as all get out and scared to not be in control, but underneath all of that is someone who has only ever lived up to everyone else's expectations; when Lucy and I met she was contemplating dropping out of Stanford to be in a band."

"Don't tell Jiya that."

"I won't."

"So, you wanted to bring her out of her shell?"

"I guess," Wyatt responded looking at her once again, "but at the same time; she saved me, from myself."

"Your divorce?"

Wyatt nodded, "yeah I was in a bad place when I met Lucy and then all the sudden there were cracks in the darkness and her voice was filling the negative space in my head with thoughts of moving on and not letting the past dictate my future."

Rufus nodded and looked between his friend and the woman at the other table who was now unabashedly watching them, "she's a history professor, she's lives in the past," he mused.

"She may teach history, but she knows that while history is important and affects us now, it can't be the driving force for all of our decisions," Wyatt explained, "she taught me that I can have a past, but I don't have to tethered to it."

"That's pretty deep."

"Thanks," Wyatt responded sarcastically, "I know how it sounds."

"It sounds like you never got over Lucy."

"I didn't."

Rufus nodded, "then why don't you go talk to her?"

"What would I say?" Wyatt asked in a panicked voice.

"How about 'hi'."

"You make it sound so simple."

Laughing, "Wyatt it's only as complicated as you make it," he stated, "if you want to talk to her; go talk to her."

Standing up, "no time like the present," Wyatt said walking towards Lucy.

_So, why ya wanna show up in a  
Old t-shirt that I love  
Why ya gotta tell me that I'm  
Lookin' good, don't know what  
You were thinkin' you were doin'  
Movin' in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm comin' unglued  
Why ya gotta, why ya wanna  
Make me keep wantin' you_

_Keep wantin' you _

Lucy held her breath, Wyatt was walking towards her. "Hello, Lucy," Wyatt said stopping by the chair across from her.

"H…Hello, Wyatt," Lucy stuttered.

Wyatt smiled, "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." She said quickly, blushing as he sat down.

"Lucy…" "Wyatt…" they said together.

"I'm sorry, you go first," he said holding his hand out.

"No, you go," she said picking up her drinking and taking a gulp.

"You look good." He said watching her.

Lucy blushed, Wyatt was the only man who had ever made her feel beautiful, "thank you," she whispered, "you're not looking bad yourself."

He grinned, "yeah the army keeps us in shape."

"You're still apart of Delta Force?" she asked looking up.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am." She scolded not able to stop herself from smiling.

Wyatt laughed, "Lucy…" he started taking a deep breath.

"I should have told you to choose me," she spewed out and then slapped her hand across her mouth, mortified.

Looking at her, "wow just going to jump with both feet, huh?" He joked.

Lucy coughed, "I am so sorry," she murmured, "I don't know what came over me."

"I can take a guess."

Looking across the table at him, "what's that?"

Reaching for her hands, "you're not wrong, you should have told me to choose you; but I also should have never made you feel like there was a choice."

"Jessica was your…."

"High school sweetheart, I know," Wyatt answered, "but that's all she was; ever was. Our marriage was a disaster from day one."

"Wyatt."

"Please let me say this before I lose my nerve."

"The Master Sargent is nervous?" Lucy teased.

Wyatt smirked, "right now, hell yeah I am."

"Why?"

"Because convincing you that me going back to Texas was one of my worst mistakes is harder than going to war."

Lucy gulped, "why is that?" she questioned quietly.

Squeezing her hands, "because I did what you always feared I would do; walked away from you and back to Jessica."

"Wyatt," she said looking at him, "I didn't understand then and I don't now," she stated finally.

He was about to answer when his phone rang, "go ahead," Lucy smiled, "you're probably needed back at the base."

Releasing her hands, he pulled his phone out of pocket, _Bam Bam, _was across the top. That could only mean one thing. Looking at Lucy he grimaced, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Wyatt," Lucy stated, "this I do understand."

Standing up Wyatt looked down at her, "Lucy, can we?"

"I have the same number, give me a call," Lucy said standing up.

_Why, why, why__  
__Would you tell me that you'd call me up sometime__  
__Maybe we could get a drink and just catch up__  
__Like that'd be enough__  
__No, that ain't enough_

When Wyatt went to pass her, Lucy grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. Before she lost her courage, Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him close. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Pulling back slightly, "I've missed you, baby doll," he said using the pet name he had started using when they dated.  
Lucy couldn't help but grin at the pet name, "I've missed you too sweetheart."

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Wyatt walked out of the bar. Lucy touched her cheek, feeling the blush, but also her heart racing, "he's back," she mused sitting back down; catching the eye of the guy Wyatt had been talking to.

Rufus watched his friend talk to the woman who had for 3 years held his heart and couldn't believe it. Wyatt had never admitted that he was in love with someone when they had worked together. But now Rufus knew that he had been.

_Why ya gotta show up in a  
Old T-shirt that I love  
Why ya gotta tell me that I'm  
Lookin' good, don't know what  
You were thinkin', you were doin'  
Movin' in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm comin' unglued  
Why ya gotta, why ya wanna  
Make me keep wantin' you_

Walking over, Rufus stopped at the table, "you don't know me, but…"

"It's okay," Lucy said pointing to the chair, "I was attempting to ease drop on your conversation as well."

Rufus laughed, "at least we know that about each other."

Smiling, "I'm Lucy Preston."

"Rufus Carlin."

"Nice to meet you, Rufus."

"You as well, Lucy," he said, "do you mind me asking."

"I never stopped loving him."

_Why ya gotta, why ya wanna  
Make me keep wantin' you_

_Why ya gotta, why ya wanna  
Make me keep wantin' you_

_Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walkin' in here  
And sit down_

* * *

I hope you liked it!


End file.
